Byakuya Togami
|height = 185cm (6'1") |weight = 68kg (149lbs) |chest size = 81cm (32") |blood type = B |date of birth = |likes = Coffee French |dislikes = Plebeians Microwave meals |status = Alive |affiliation = Hope's Peak Academy *Class 78th |previous affiliation = Green Hills High School |japanese va = |english va = |images = yes |sprites = yes }} ( ) is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th. His title is (超高校級の御曹司 , Super High School Level Heir). Appearance Byakuya is a young high school-aged teenager. He has short, dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and wears white framed glasses. He has a tall figure, with considerably long legs. He wears a black suit, with a white shirt underneath, a dark green crossover tie, a black belt, and black dress shoes with a slight heel. He has a silver pocket watch in his suit breast pocket, and a pin pinned to his lapel representing his Former High School. Personality Byakuya is an arrogant and serious young adult who originally saw himself to be more superior than the others due to being the heir to an extremely successful family business. He is extremely reluctant to admit to any mistakes he might have committed, and constantly refers to the other students as "amoebas" and "plebeians". He is often cold, blunt, and reserved, preferring to work alone and mocking the others' attempts to be cooperative, even bluntly stating that they are not friends. However, he does not appear to be as actively mean as he seems. Usually when he answers to the other students with cruel words, it is because they bothered him when he wanted to be left alone. It also appears that he was taught strict manners by his family, as he refuses to use swear words and is completely disgusted by vulgar words and behavior, and anything he considers barbaric. Competition, challenge and victory are a key part of Byakuya's life, and he even stopped making millions in a day simply because it was too easy and just killing time. He is shown to be very confident in his abilities and does not seem to consider failure even an option. He had to work really hard and earn his current status, and thus he is very angered and offended whenever people assume that he got his title simply by being fortunate enough to be born into a rich family. He also appears to have genuine respect for the half-siblings he had to beat in order to reach his status, and is motivated to persist out of respect for those he defeated. However, because he was raised in highly competitive environment, he thinks people only think about themselves and he dismisses emotional ties as petty and unimportant. Abilities Talent Byakuya's talent offered him a range of different skills. He is incredibly intelligent, as he beat out all of his siblings and ran multiple branches of the Togami Empire, as well as acquiring a massive fortune for himself. Relationships : }} Monokuma Byakuya is disgusted by Monokuma's presence, refusing to be part in his "role-plays games". He is even angered by him quite often due to the bear's hostile but frisky nature. Byakuya is motivated to investigate through the strange faculty in Hope's Peak Academy, incluing Monokuma. : }} Angie Yonaga Byakuya does not like Angie's presence at all, but she is not bothered by him either, even asking if he wanted to know Atua, something that he denied without thinking two times. She was nice to him and did not care if Byakuya was being mean to her, leaving him alone when she saw more blood donation's candidates for Atua. Participations }} *The Beginning }} Trivia *His first name is Japanese for "white night", an occurrence in the Arctic or Antarctic circles, and his last name translates as "Ten Gods". *He enjoys reading, watching movies and pool games. *He dislikes most comics, though he admits that a few have received worldwide acclaim. *He knows how to play all the standard instruments, as its part of a typical education of a Togami family member. *Byakuya's former high school, Green Hills High School, is a reference to , a level in the }} franchise. Navigation Category:A-Z Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Hope's Peak Academy Students Category:Class 78th